Many filters become quickly clogged by fibers and other material such as paper or textile shreds, grain husks and the like. This invention relates to providing an improved method and apparatus for filtering both industrial and human waste with the capability of recovering both the liquid and the solids for reuse or disposal and in such a way as to maintain effective filtering for long periods of time without renewal.